Love Mechanics
by Wreck-It Ralph
Summary: He was the coolest guy in the game. She was the sweetest girl in the game. He was the ladies guy. She was the loving girl. The two possibly couldn't fall in love with one another, right? Or could an engine failure set in motion the newest couple for Sugar Rush? What happens when Swizzle offers to help Jubileena when her engine lets go during a practice session? Cherry/Swirl fluff!


**Love Mechanics**

_This idea came to me as I was waiting to turn off the projector at my movie theatre last night. You think of good (or weird as hell) things when you sit in a projection room, alone in the entire theatre. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my second Cherry/Swirl fic and please favorite and review!_

* * *

Swizzle Malarkey mashed down on the gas pedal of his 'Tongue Twister' racing kart and flung himself around the corners of Sugar Rush Speedway. The Roster Race for that night was concluded and Swizzle was currently practicing up for the next day. "Yeah, Tony Stewart style!" Swizzle exclaimed as he executed the perfect drift in the snow as he approached Rocky Road Mountain. Going through the cold, dark tunnel gave Swizzle goosebumps, yet it also gave him energy and adrenaline. However, as he drove through the tunnel, up ahead he could see a giant slice of pie sitting next to the wall with a person wearing a red jacket sitting on the side of the pie. It was Jubileena Bing-Bing, owner of the 'Cherriot' and one of the sweetest girls in the game.

"Hey, please help!" She yelled as Swizzle quickly approached her. Swizzle applied the brakes and gently came to a stop in front of Jubileena's kart. He climbed from the kart and took off his helmet to get a better view. His feet crunched on the compacted ice and snow as he walked around his kart to Jubileena.

"Hey Jubileena, what's wrong with the Cherriot?" Swizzle asked. Jubileena growled in frustration and slapped her hand on her kart.

"Oh, I'm don't have any oil pressure! But I know I put a fresh quart of chocolate syrup oil in this morning!" She complained. Swizzle tapped his chin with his gloved hand as he thought.

"Well, I did see some brown splotches of _something_ on the track as I was practicing, maybe your oil tank has a leak," Swizzle suggested. Jubileena growled in frustration again and hit her head on the hood of her kart. Swizzle wanted to chuckle at the scene, but another part of him felt bad for her.

"That's just fudging nice and dandy!" Jubileena exclaimed and sat down on the ice covered ground. Swizzle felt a twinge of pity for the girl, knowing how sweet and kind and funny she was to everyone, he knew that she didn't deserve this.

"I'll be happy to tow you back to your house if you want," Swizzle said, "I have a licorice tow rope in my trunk," he explained and went back to his kart to get it out. Jubileena smiled at the offer and hugged Swizzle. Swizzle's face turned beet red at warm feeling inside of him from the hug. Unknown to anyone except himself, Swizzle had a small crush on Jubileena. How could he not have a crush on her? She was so sweet, funny, caring and pretty cute. But he never told anyone in fear of how she would react, whether it be her making fun of him, or using his past to make him feel unloved.

"Thanks Swizzle, I'd really appreciate that," Jubileena replied. She let go of the hug and grabbed one end of the licorice rope. Still dazed from the hug, Swizzle finally snapped from his funk and took the other end of the rope and tied it to the back of his kart. Jubileena went around and tied the rope to the front axle of her kart and looked up to sneak a peek at Swizzle. For years now, she had developed a small crush on the Swirled boy. To her, he was hot. His chiseled good looks, his sweet racing abilities, and how he didn't care what anyone thought of him. To Jubileena, Swizzle was her dream guy, yet she also knew that Swizzle could get any girl he wanted, being the 'Fonzie' of the game. So in return, she kept her true feelings masked.

"No problem Jubileena," Swizzle replied with his usual cool smile. After tightening the rope, Jubileena's kart was ready to tow, but there was one teensy problem. "Okay, we're all ready here," he said.

"Um Swizzle, where am I gonna sit? I can't ride in my kart," Jubileena pointed out. Part of her was telling the truth, she couldn't ride in her kart while the front wheels were suspended in the air, and the other part of her, wanted so badly to sit on Swizzle's lap. Swizzle immediately knew what she meant.

"W-well I s-suppose you could sit on my _lap_," he whispered the last word. Jubileena cracked a smile at Swizzle's nervousness. She got up from under her kart and walked back to Swizzle's kart.

"If that's how it has to be, then that's how it has to be," Jubileena innocently said. Swizzle started up his kart and motioned for Jubileena to sit down. Ever so slowly, carefully and secretly excited, Jubileena climbed into Swizzle's kart and sat down on his lap.

_'Oh Mod, play it cool Swizzle, play it cool,'_ Swizzle's mind told him. "Comfy Jubileena?" Swizzle joked as he started to drive. Swizzle felt his heart beat start to multiply. He prayed that he wouldn't say or do anything stupid.

"Yeah actually," Jubileena sweetly replied. She leaned back into Swizzle's chest for safety, for Swizzle's seat belt couldn't quite wrap around two avatars. After a few minutes of driving away from the race track, Swizzle pulled into Jubileena's drive way and parked her kart right in front of her garage door. Jubileena hopped up and went to open the garage door. Swizzle sat in his seat, still reeling in from having Jubileena sitting on his lap.

"At least I played it cool," he said, relieved. He heard the garage door open, and Jubileena stepped out and untied the licorice rope from the axles. Swizzle then hopped out of his kart, eager to help. Jubileena sat in her kart's seat and shifted the gear knob into neutral while Swizzle pushed the kart back into the garage. Jubileena flipped on the light switch, completely engulfing the garage with light. "So, where is the jack Jubileena?" Swizzle asked as he threw on some coveralls from is trunk. Jubileena giggled and flipped another switch.

"I don't have a jack Swizzle, but I do have a hydraulic lift in the floor," she bragged and suspended her kart in the air. Swizzle's jaw dropped and he turned around with his hands on his hips.

"That's not fair!" He teasingly whined.

"So is life Swizzle," Jubileena teased right back. Swizzle grabbed a flashlight from Jubileena's toolbox and clicked it on to take a look at the oil tank. After a few seconds of inspection, Swizzle confirmed the problem.

"Yep, your tank has a leak in it, probably from cutting it on a sharp rock," Swizzle explained and pulled out some frosting, "here, I'll put this frosting sealant on and that'll seal the hole right up!" He exclaimed. Once he covered up the hole and the sealant hardened, Swizzle reached for the drain plug on the oil tank. Yet, at the same time however, so did Jubileena. Their hands touched, only causing both of them to tremble in shyness.

"Oh sorry Swizzle, I thought you wanted me to unscrew that," she said, her face heating up in embarrassment.

"No, no that's fine, I just got ahead of myself," Swizzle replied and breathed in deeply. Jubileena went over to a cherry cabinet and pulled out a few quarts of chocolate syrup oil, a funnel, and a drain pan for the old oil. Swizzle finished unscrewing the drain plug and a few trickles of old oil spewed out. After the tank was nice and empty, and Swizzle screwed the plug back on, Jubileena lowered her kart back down to the ground and then poured the oil in. Swizzle watched her pour the oil in and smiled. True, every girl in the game was a mechanic, but Swizzle thought Jubileena was the prettiest.

"Okay, I think that's it," Jubileena declared and shut the hood. She climbed back into the kart and pushed the starting switch. The engine roared to life before Jubileena cut it off. She smiled and hopped from the seat as Swizzle got up from leaning on the wall. He got the drain pan, funnel from the ground and the empty bottles of chocolate syrup oil and tossed them in the garbage while putting the pan and funnel back on the tool bench.

"Well, if that's it, I guess I'll go now," Swizzle smiled and went to leave the garage, yet before he could, he felt Jubileena's hand on his shoulder. Swizzle turned and was met with her cherry lips softly crashing into his. Swizzle squeaked in surprise slightly and his eyes grew. Jubileena took her lips off and looked at Swizzle.

"That's my thank you for helping me," she said sweetly. Swizzle, now gaining courage, took her hand in his and put his lips on hers.

"And that's my thank you for letting me help you," he said after he took his lips off and rested his forehead on hers. The two just stood in silence, foreheads resting on the other and eyes staring at one another.

"So, Rancis and Vanellope are going on a date tonight, wanna see if we can join them?" Jubileena sweetly suggested.

"Sure, Rancis is my best friend and Vanellope's is yours, there's no way they'll say no," Swizzle replied with his trademark smirk. Jubileena smiled and hugged Swizzle.

"I'll see you tonight then?" She asked. Swizzle, still smirking, scoffed and hugged her back.

"Tonight? Why don't I hang out here? We'll watch movies and wait for those two to go out and then we'll go with them," Swizzle offered.

"I like that Swizzy!" Jubileena exclaimed. Swizzle cocked his eyebrow at the nickname she gave him.

"Swizzy? Well if you're gonna call me that, I'm gonna call you Jubee," Swizzle teased.

"Fine, I love it, Swizzy," she winked. Swizzle wrapped his arm around her neck and walked her back into her house.

"Alright then, Jubee," Swizzle replied, "I love you," he added on as the two cuddled on the couch.

"As if I didn't know," Jubileena giggled and rested against Swizzle.

**THE END**

* * *

_Please favorite and review._


End file.
